Kate's Gifts
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate has a secret admirer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

'_Oh god… so this is what a heart attack feels like!'_ Gibbs cried felling his heart pounding loudly against his chest. Gibbs finally got his breathing under control and looked over at Kate's empty desk. Even though she wasn't at her desk, Gibbs could see her sitting there. Resting her head in one hand and her desk phone in the other, probably discussing lunch plans with Abby. He quickly stared back down at the file on his desk as he heart began to race again. _'Damn you Kate for wearing a skirt today'_ he cursed throwing his fists down on the desk.

"Boss?" Tony asked looking up from his computer.

"I'm going for coffee" he grumbled quickly rising to his feet and raced for the lift.

**x-x-x**

"Tony!" Kate cried seeing him at her desk. "What are you doing?" she asked rushing over from the lift.

"Nothing…" he paused. "By the way you've got mail" he said pointing to the letter sitting in the middle of her desk.

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked looking over at his empty desk.

"In MTAC with the Director" Tony replied. "Aren't you going to open your letter?" Tony question.

"You read it!" Kate accused pointing her finger at him.

"Me? Would I do something like that?" he joked.

"Yes! Kate answered and quickly picked up the envelope to see if it had been opened.

"Your lack of trust in me is a little disappointing" Tony growled as he moved back to his desk.

"Sorry Tony" Kate apologised dumping her bag on the floor and sat down in the chair.

"I wasn't going to tell Gibbs you were late back from lunch but I might now" he shrugged staring at his screen. Kate shook her head and opened the envelope. She frowned seeing the letter typed up on a computer.

_Dear Kate, _

_I've noticed you around and I just wish to let you know how beautiful you are. Please don't be alarmed by this letter or freak out because you don't know me… yet. _

"What doesn't it say?" Tony asked interrupting Kate.

"None of your business" Kate said looking up.

"Who's it from?" he asked trying a different angle.

"Doesn't say. Just has a x at the bottom" Kate shrugged putting it back in the envelope and away in her desk draw.

"Oooh a secret admirer!" Tony cooed.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs shouted walking down the stairs. "Back to work" he said entering the bullpen.

"Kate has a secret admirer" Tony grinned.

"I don't care if she won the lotto, back to _work_!" Gibbs growled.

"I found it Kate!" Abby cried coming out of the lift.

"Thanks Abs" Kate said watching Abby walk towards the bullpen. "Where was it?" she asked a Abby stopped in front of her desk.

"In my bag" she shrugged handing over the phone. Abby glanced over her shoulder at Tony beaming away. "What's going on?" she inquired.

"Kate has a secret admirer" Tony answered.

"Would you stop telling people!" Kate shouted.

"I'm sure we can identify this person by the handwritten" Abby said looking back at Kate.

"Going to be a bit difficult if they used a computer" Kate laughed.

"A return address?" Abby asked.

"Nope and no name at the bottom ether" Kate said before Abby could ask.

"It's nice to see you Abs but can we all get back to work!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yes boss" Kate mumbled staring at her computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate stretched as she looked down at the time. Groaning slightly, Kate bent down and picked up her bag.

"See you tomorrow Kate" Tony said gathering his things as well.

"Night Gibbs" they both said exiting the bullpen at the same time.

"So who do you think your secret admirer is?" Tony asked looking down at Kate.

"Would you leave it alone!" Kate grumbled. Gibbs smiled to himself seeing them squabble. Half an hour later when Kate arrived at her apartment, she dumped her bag on the floor and looked over seeing a bouquet of flowers on her table. Frowning she moved across and read the card. _'I thought you could use a little cheering up after work x'_ Kate shook her head and quickly went to dig out her phone from her bag.

"_Hi Kate"_ Abby answered.

"I suppose you think the flowers are funny" Kate said turning the card over in her hand.

"_What flowers?"_ Abby asked confused.

"You didn't send them" Kate muttered.

"_I have to go, just promise me you'll be careful_" Abby begged.

"I always am Abs. Heck I sleep with a gun under my pillow!" Kate cried.

"_Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow_" she said and hung up the phone.

**x-x-x**

Kate exited from the lift and slowly moved to her desk. She dumped her bag down on the floor and smiled to herself seeing a box wrapped sitting on the middle of her desk.

"Another present from Mr Admirer" Tony teased looking up from his computer.

"Geez Kate, I thought you said you were going to be careful!" Abby yelled entering the squad room.

"I was! It's not my fault there is a present on my desk" Kate cried picking it up. Ignoring everyone else Kate decided to open it. She smiled faintly seeing a box of chocolate.

"Can I have one?" Abby asked moving closer.

"No" Kate frowned.

"Why not?" Abby whined.

"Because you just yelled at me for getting a present which I can't control" Kate frowned putting he box away in her draw. They all looked across as Gibbs answered his desk phone.

"Gear up" he told them grabbing his own weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Go home guys. You've done good today" Gibbs said looking around the bullpen.

"I could use a drink" Tony said turning off his computer. "Kate?" Tony asked.

"No thanks. I'm heading home for a nice hot shower" Kate explained grabbing her bag.

"Boss?" Tony frowned seeing him grinning from ear to ear.

"What" Gibbs muttered looking up at Tony.

"Would you like to come?" Tony asked "Of course not, you're probably going home to work on your boat" he shrugged and headed for the lift. Kate watched as Gibbs' smile faded away then also walked to the lift.

Half an hour later Kate smiled faintly as she exited from the lift and walked down the hall to her apartment. She unlocked her door and dumped her bag on the floor. Frowning Kate noticed a bunch or roses sitting on her table. Moving across she picked up the card and read it. _'A rose for every time I thought about you today. PS go to your bedroom, a surprise is waiting for you'_ Kate looked up hearing her home phone ring, she moved across and answered it.

"Hang on Abs, Mr Admirer has been here" Kate whispered pulling out her gun. She gripped it tightly and slowly moved to her bedroom.

"_What! Do you want me to come over?"_ Abby shouted over the phone.

"Hang on" Kate shushed as she pushed back her door and saw her bedroom empty except for a box sitting on her bed. Clearing the room Kate placed her gun down on the bedside table and sat down on her bed. Kate opened the box with one hand and she let the phone slip from hand as she stared down at the silver necklace with a heart pendant. "Oh my…" Kate mumbled picking it up with her fingers. Getting to her feet, Kate moved over to the mirror and put the necklace on. She pushed her hair out of the way and lightly traced the necklace with her finger. Kate looked up hearing someone hammering on her front door. Quickly moving over she swings it open to find a distracted Abby standing there.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she shouts at Kate.

"I'm fine" Kate shrugs.

"So he's not here?" Abby asks looking around.

"No" Kate replied shaking her head. "Just his present" Kate smiled faintly.

"God Kate! This guy could be anyone, it could be a girl for all you know" Abby cries turning back to her best friend.

"It's you isn't it!" Kate yelled.

"No it isn't!" Abby frowned.

"Abby" Kate growled.

"It most certainly isn't!" Abby yelled.

"How did you get here so fast anyway? We were talking about a minute ago" Kate frowned.

"That was fifteen minutes ago Kate. I, um, may have some traffic offense but I _needed_ to know that you were ok" Abby said chewing on her lip.

"I'm fine Abs. you can go home" Kate nodded.

"No! You hiding him somewhere" Abby questions starting to look in closet in the living room.

"I am not!" Kate said pulling Abby back.

"Fine but I'm staying the night and there is nothing you can say to change my mind!" Abby growled moving over to the couch.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Sorry for the short but intense posts, I thought you might want to read something sooner rather than waits weeks for pages and pages :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kate" she heard someone calling her name. Opening her eyes, Kate saw Abby towering over her.

"What are you doing?" Kate groaned pulling the covers over her head.

"Get up, we're going to be late!" Abby cried pulling the sheets away from Kate.

"Huh? You brought your own car! Why are you getting me up?" Kate shouted rolling over onto her side.

"Fine, I'll go" Abby sighed.

"Abby!" Kate called sitting up. "I'm sorry" she said as Abby stopped at the door, "I'm always grumpy in the morning" Kate said chewing on her lip.

"You're not when you stay over at mine?" Abby frowned.

"That's because we're so hyped up on sugar!" Kate laughed watching Abby smile in return. She looked across at the clock and quickly got up. "I'll make some breakfast" she offered searching for her dressing gown. "What would you like?" Kate questioned following Abby out into the living room.

"Um…" she paused to think.

"How about porridge followed by some fruit?" Kate suggested.

"Sounds yum, is there anything I can do?" Abby asked watching Kate grabbed the utensils from the cupboards.

"Nah I should be right" Kate smiled glancing over at Abby.

"Ok" she shrugged and moved over to the couch and turned on the TV. Fifteen minutes later Kate advised Abby that breakfast was ready. Abby jumped up and helped Kate carry across the plates. After they finished eating, Kate got up to clear away the plates. "I can do that if you want to go get ready" Abby smiled taking the plate from Kate.

"Thanks" she smiled faintly and quickly disappeared into her room and shut her door. Twenty minutes later, Kate reappeared in the living room wearing black plants with a white shirt. "Ready?" Kate asked looking at Abby sitting at the table.

"Yup" she nodded quickly moving to the door. Kate grabbed her bag and also followed Abby to the door. Shutting the door behind her she quickly locked it and headed for the lift. "I'll see you at work" Abby said as the doors opened and Abby exited. Kate nodded her head and pressed the button to the car park. Arriving at work, Kate parked in her usual spot and headed up to her desk.

"Morning" Tony chirped seeing Kate enter the bullpen.

"Hey" Kate grinned.

"Who's the necklace from?" Tony asked.

"None of your business" Kate replied moving to her desk and dumped her bag on the floor.

"Awww, come on! Tell me…" Tony whined. "Is it from Mr. Admirer?" Tony questioned.

"Maybe" Kate muttered noticing a envelope on her desk. Sitting down, she opened it and read the contents. Smiling away to herself she quickly put it away in her bag.

"Hang on…" Tony paused. "How did you get that necklace, did you meet the guy?" Tony frowned.

"No, he left it in my apartment" Kate shrugged looking over at him.

"What? He was in your apartment? Are you alright?" Tony shrieked jumping to his feet.

"I'm fine. He wasn't there when I got home, geez Tony you're just as bad as Abby" Kate sighed.

"Kate, this guy could be anyone!" Tony cried.

"And I know how to take care of myself!" Kate shouted.

"I know, but you got to be more careful! Who knows what this guy is capable of!" Tony yelled back.

"It's no concern of yours! If I choice to meet this guy and go out with him then that it _NONE_ of your business!" Kate growled and glanced across at Gibbs sitting at his desk.

"Wait… You are going to meet him?" Tony gasped. "Kate, this guy he could be anything! An old guy pervert who enjoys stalking young women!" Tony barked as his anger fumed inside him.

"Or he could be a young hot guy who likes me for me!" Kate shouted. Once more Kate glanced across at Gibbs who was sitting quietly minding his own business. "Gibbs!" Kate cried making him look up.

"What?" he frowned. Kate stared at him in awe then quickly jumped to her feet and raced to the lift. Gibbs watched her go then looked over at Tony.

"Where are you going Boss?" Tony questioned seeing Gibbs rise and grabbed his jacket.

"Coffee" he replied and moved over to the staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate's words kept on haunting Gibbs as he went to get his coffee. _'What were you thinking? When she finds out, she won't want me. I'm too old'_ he sighed exiting from the café with coffee in his hand. He took a sip and walked back down the path heading towards the office. Gibbs stopped in his track hearing his phone beep. Pulling it out of his pocket, Gibbs flipped it opened and held it away from his eyes. He saw he had a new message and pressed a button to read the text, he quickened his step in a hurry to get back. Swiping his card he raced over to the lift and headed down to Abby's lab.

"Yes I know…" Kate paused seeing Gibbs exit from the lift and opened his mouth to speak. "Back to work" she sighed passing him.

"Actually I was going to say whoever the guy is sending you the gifts has good taste" he smiled faintly and entered Abby's lab. "I'm here" he announced looking for Abby.

"Hang on one second" Abby said peering over Gibbs' shoulder as Kate entered the lift and the doors closed. "We need to do something about Kate" Abby said looking back at Gibbs.

"Why? What's wrong?" he frowned.

"Nothing, but all those gifts… Gibbs this guy could be _anyone_" Abby cried staring at Gibbs' blank face. "A serial killer, rapist or a puppy hater!"

"Puppy hater?" Gibbs laughed nearly choking on his coffee.

"This isn't funny Gibbs! It's serious!" Abby shouted punching Gibbs on the arm. "Listen to what he wrote" Abby said quickly disappearing and came back with a piece of paper.

"Roses…" Abby began but was cut off by Gibbs.

"Are red, violets are blue but nothing could compare to your beauty" he recited staring at her.

"How'd you now?" Abby gasped. "I know! You read it upstairs" Abby guessed.

"No Abs, I wrote it" he grinned taking a sip of his coffee.

"You what" Abby muttered.

"I'm Mr. Admirer" Gibbs smiled.

"Well that's a relief" Abby smiled faintly moving to the back. "So when are you going to tell her?" Abby asked.

"Not sure if I will" Gibbs answered following Abby to the other room.

"Why the hell not?" Abby cried spinning around.

"She won't want me" Gibbs mumbled drinking the last of his coffee and throw out the cup.

"And how do you know that if you don't tell her?" Abby questioned glaring at him.

"Because she wants a young hot thing" Gibbs shrugged.

"How do you know that?" Abby frowned.

"I just do" Gibbs said starting to get annoyed. "I should probably get back to work" he muttered and quickly left the lab. Gibbs entered the lift and shut it down, he moved to the back and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Even though his eyes were shut he could still see images of the woman he loved. The way she played with her hair whilst on the phone to Abby, bickering with Tony and the way she can be so determined and focused on a case. "Oh what the hell" Gibbs grumbled getting to his feet. "A life lived in regret is a life lived in fear" Gibbs muttered to himself waiting for the doors to open. "Can I have a word?" Gibbs asked standing at Kate's desk.

"Sure" Kate shrugged getting to her feet.

"Someone's in trouble" Tony joked watching Kate move to the entrance of the bullpen.

"DiNozzo! I want full phone records for Lt. Davis for his mobile, home phone and work for the past five years by the time I get back!" Gibbs barked.

"Busted!" Kate grinned quickly following Gibbs down the hall. Gibbs held the door open of one of the many conference rooms in the building. "Thanks" Kate mumbled as she entered and sat down at the table. Gibbs shut the door and leaned against the bench at the back of the room. "Well…" Kate said impatiently looking at Gibbs.

"It's hard to find the words" he said looking away. Kate sighed and lightly drummed her fingers on the table. "That isn't helping" Gibbs growled.

"Just say what you want to talk to me about" Kate shrugged.

"Fine" Gibbs grumbled taking a breath. "You know all those gifts from your…" Gibbs began.

"Oh my god, it's you isn't it?" Kate interrupted.

"Um…" Gibbs stuttered glancing up at Kate. "I knew this was a mistake" Gibbs mumbled seeing the shock on her face. Sighing, he straightened up and headed for the door.

"Wait…" Kate paused quickly rushing over to pull Gibbs back.

"What?" he snapped.

"I didn't mean to upset you" Kate apologised. "I know how you feel about apologises but if you recite that stupid rule, I'll slap you!" Kate warned seeing Gibbs open his mouth.

"So what does this mean for us?" Gibbs asked watching Kate closely.

"Huh?" Kate muttered by the sudden question.

"You know how I feel and I want to know where to go from here" Gibbs explained staring at Kate. His face fell seeing the uncertainly in her expression.

"Gibbs…" she paused. "I like you but this is a bit of a shock not that I'm not thinking about being with you. It's just…" Kate stopped once more.

"What?" Gibbs frowned taking a step closer.

"Well that last time I dated a colleague it didn't turn out so well" Kate frowned, Gibbs nodded realising she was referring to Major Kerry. "Rule 12 plus you're my…" Kate added.

"Boss, I know" Gibbs said cutting her off. "I don't care about anything of that. I just want to be with you" Gibbs whispered staring at her. Kate bit of her lip then grinned at Gibbs.

"I thought you didn't like gifts that require attention!" Kate giggled.

"I'd do anything for you" Gibbs smiled staring at her. Kate smiled widely and reached up to kiss him. "So…" Gibbs frowned breaking off the kiss.

"Let's just take it day by day yeah?" Kate suggested.

"You want to be with me?" Gibbs asked but it came out more of a squeak.

"Why don't we get a drink after work and see what happens" Kate said smiling away.

"I'd like that very much" Gibbs smiled in return.

**- The End -**


End file.
